


ace of hearts

by MissSunFlower94



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Friendship, Gen, Set on the Airship pre-body swap, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/pseuds/MissSunFlower94
Summary: Zolf and Azu discuss the more ridiculous moments in Cambell's works (don't tell Hamid)
Relationships: Azu & Zolf Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	ace of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's ace appreciation week!! I'm an ace who enjoys smut and Zolf being an ace who reads romance novels means the entire fucking world to me.

It’s not often that Azu and Zolf are off-shift at the same time, and even less often that Zolf isn’t using his off-shift hours to be his second role of ship’s cook. But when those rare moments occur, they’re spent in the main cabin, reading. 

It’s usually in silence, although Azu will occasionally offer up commentary about what is happening. Zolf always sounds pleased to talk about the plots but neither of them really have the vocabulary to provide in depth analysis so the short spurts of conversation fizzle out as they return to reading. It’s still more animated and more at ease than she usually sees Zolf and she’s a little flattered that he is comfortable enough around her to start showing more of that side of him. 

He’s still not someone Azu would necessarily expect to read Harrison Cambell, but that just shows her that she shouldn’t base expectations on outward appearance. A good thing to remember. 

She's momentarily distracted from their current reading by Zolf paging through his book with a speed that tells Azu he’s not really reading. He’s a faster reader than she is, but not that fast. She looks up to see him scanning a few pages ahead of his bookmark with an uncharacteristic expression of distaste for a Cambell book. It’s as if he’s bitten into something a bit rotten. 

“Well that’s a face,” she observes. “Dare I ask?”

He blinks, putting his thumb in the book and allowing it to close a little. “It’s, ah, nothing that’s to do with the plot. Just, sometimes - and  _ do not _ tell Hamid this - the descriptions of… things, can be a bit… ridiculous.”

Azu snorts, looking at her own book. Things are just about to get  _ ridiculous _ for her and she’s honestly quite excited - Cicely and Delia have been dancing around it for so long, the tension is unbearable and wonderful. “I think that’s part of the charm,” she says.

Zolf wrinkles up his nose again. “I suppose.”

“Is that…  _ not  _ what you read these for?” Azu asks, more incredulous than she means. 

He doesn’t appear offended though. He thumbs back through the book, still keeping one finger to hold his place. “Not particularly? It’s- when it fits for the characters, it’s nice to read, I suppose - although even then sometimes it goes on a bit long, you- you know? But I- when there’s that… emotion behind it, I- I like it more than when it’s just… hormones.” He shrugs, the nonchalant gesture a little too stiff to be believable. “It’s not badly written or whatever; it’s just- not the part I care about.”

Zolf looks at his hands and Azu looks at him carefully. His words sound more like an admission. “That makes sense, I think,” she says at last. “The emotions are a big part of these stories - the whole part of them, really - having that connection with someone, over drama and hardship, and getting a happy ending together.” Azu smiles a little. “And you can have those feelings without the sex stuff.” 

“Yeah,” he says. He looks back at her and there’s understanding - and maybe a little relief - in his eyes. “Yeah.” 

Azu’s smile widens. “And you’re right, sometimes those sexy bits can get ridiculous.”

“Thank you!” Zolf winces at his own sudden rise of volume, lowering his voice again. “Do you remember in Heart Full of Stars-”

“When Matthew and Miranda got together on that tiny little boat!”

“In the middle of a storm!” He rolls his eyes with a dramatic huff. “Like, aren’t either of you worried about, y’know, maybe capsizing?” 

Azu laughs. “How didn’t they get seasick?” 

Zolf sticks out his tongue in disgust and then joins in her laughter. It tapers off and he sighs. “I’m glad that’s not just a, uh- me-thing. I guess.”

“Well first of all, I think it is completely normal and not just a ‘you-thing’ to not be interested in sex,” she says so firmly that he sits a little straighter and nods. Her smile returns. “But anyway no, there are scenarios that I don’t understand at all why they’ve decided  _ now _ is the best time. Not as many as you might think,” she adds; thinking how sometimes danger can get certain people’s blood pumping in more ways than one. “But some.” 

Zolf smiles and then begins to page back through the book in his lap, finding his place. “Fair,” he says, a little absent. His eyes scan the page, before he glances at her and says in a too-loud whisper, “They’re in a broken down lift.”

Azu’s eyes go wide. “What? No!” He nods. “Oh, that’s so hot!”

“ _ Is _ it?”

“Yes, absolutely!” She says. He raises his eyebrows and she playfully reaches for the book. “I will trade you!”

“What? No, you’re waiting your turn!” He’s starting to laugh again, and it’s a lovely sound, really. Azu feels warm listening to it. “If I have to read through the sex nonsense to get the plot, you have to read the plot to get sex!”

“Hey, I happen to like the plot  _ and _ the sex!” She sticks her tongue out at him and he grins. When their laughter has died down again, she adds. “I really do like them. The Cambell books. I don’t think I ever thanked you for introducing me to them.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m- I’m glad I can share them with you.” 

They both return to reading with smiles on their faces.


End file.
